The present disclosure relates to an embroidery data processing device, a computer-readable storage medium that stores an embroidery data processing program, and a sewing machine, the embroidery data processing program being capable of creating embroidery data for sewing a user's desired embroidery pattern.
A technology is known that causes a sewing machine to sew a user's desired embroidery pattern. In a case where the sewing machine is made to sew the embroidery pattern, the user's desired embroidery pattern must fit into a sewing area where the embroidery pattern is sewn. For example, an embroidery sewing machine exists that detects the sewing area by optically detecting a marker that is affixed to a work cloth. The embroidery sewing machine enlarges, reduces, or changes the shape of an embroidery pattern that has been selected by a user, such that the embroidery pattern conforms to the detected sewing area.